Miraculous Tales of The Klutz and Her Crush
by chipman27
Summary: Just a little something I wanted to write on. What if Adrien and Marinette switched lives. Adrien, the humble boy who lives with his single dad in a quaint little bakery. Marinette, daughter of the owners of the Dupain-Cheng Fashion Modeling Industry going on her first day in public school. Might not be a good summery but I'm 60% sure it will be worth your time.
1. Marinette

**Author's Note: I was wondering when I would finally contribute to this fandom. Well here is one of the many ideas that has been circulating around my head these past few days.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

"...and remember Marinette, after your first day at school today, you have a photoshoot at 3PM and fencing practice at 5PM." Nathalie said, reading off the digital schedule written down on her tablet.

The bluenette absentmindedly nodded, her head still swirling with the fact that she was finally going to school. But it all came so suddenly. Infact the first she heard of it was last night during dinner.

Last Night

"Marinette, sweetie." The bluenette heard her mother's voice call her from the other side of the rather lengthy table. She looked up from her bowl of soup towards her parents.

"Yes Mother?" she answered her mother, Sabine Cheng, Co-owner of Dupain-Cheng Fashion Modeling Industry.

"Your father and I have been discussing and we have decided to allow you to begin going to public school." Marinette almost choked on her soup.

"Really?!" She practically squealing, before clearing her throat and calming down. "I mean... really mother." She said a little more calmly but still enthusiastic.

"Yes. We realised that if you were one day to take over the family business, it would necessary for you to learn how to associate with people of your age group. And being homeschooled for the rest of your academic career might make you a bit... socially awkward." said her father, Tom Dupain, co-owner of Dupain-Cheng Fashion Modeling Industry.

"That is great mother, father. So when will I begin?" she asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow morning dear." Sabine said to her daughter and chuckled as she noticed the blood seemed to drain from her face.

"What?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"The next school year is beginning tomorrow morning so you need to finish your dinner quickly and go prepare."

Marinette, mouth still agape, responded with a squeak.

"Marinette, close your mouth, those are bad manners."

Present

The limo pulled up in front of the school yard of Collège Françoise-Dupont. Marinette stepped out of the car.

"We will be back to pick you up at 2PM. Have a nice day Marinette." She waved to them as the car drove away. Suddenly she heard the sound of a grunt and a thump. She turned and gasped to see an old man on the ground, his face scrunched in pain as he stretched for his cane that was just a little out of his grasp.

She immediately ran to him and helped him up. "Thank you miss." He said as she walked away from him, towards the school.

"Marinette!" she heard a squeak and before she could turn to find the source, she was practically tackled.

She smiled at her one and only friend, the daughter of the mayor, Chloe Bourgeois. Her companion Sabrina Raincomprix not far behind.

"Mari, why didn't you tell me you were coming to my school today?" she asked as she looked at her with a pout.

"Sorry Chloe. I didn't even know until yesterday. My parents told me during dinner." Marinette said smiling sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. What class are you in?"

"I'm in Miss Bustier's classroom." Marinette had to cover her ears to drown out another squeal.

"That's my class! This is perfect. I'll take you there." She began to drag her by the hand into the school.

The door to Miss Bustier's classroom barged open as Chloe dragged a girl with midnight blue hair into the class.

She dragged her to the first pair of chairs in the class. On it sat a boy with blond hair and emerald green eyes. He groaned as he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. "What do you want Chloe?" he asked without even sparing her a glance.

"You're on our seat. Get up. " She said commandingly.

"Um Chloe what are you talking about? We've been sitting here for like... forever! You can't just come and suddenly tell us to get up." The boy beside the blond, who wore a red hat and had headphones around his neck spoke up.

"I don't care. Get up now. Don't you know who she is. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the owners of Dupain-Cheng Fashion Modeling Industry." Chloe said, the pride practically dripping from her voice.

"Um Chloe, I don't think it is really necessary to bring that up." Marinette said, starting to feel a bit shy.

"Don't worry about it Marinette. Sometimes people in this school need to be put in their place. They all need to learn their lessons eventually." Chloe said as she glared at the blond boy.

"Chloe, it's OK. I'll just seat in the empty seat behind them. Class is about to start anyway." Chloe huffed.

"Fine Mari." She then turned to the blond. "Well settle this later Adrien." Chloe then turned and took her seat on the neighboring chair, Sabrina by her side.

Marinette turned and sent a smile toward the boy who she now knew was named Adrien. "Adrien is it. Sorry for the actions of my friend. This is my first day of school and I guess she is just trying to make it easier for me."

The blond scoffed. "So you're friends with Chloe? Figures."

Marinette was taken aback. The way he said Chloe's name with such venom. They must have really had history. She simply walked to her new seat behind him, eyes downcast.

Marinette placed her bag on the foot of her chair and turned to her seat mate. A red haired, tan skinned girl with glasses.

"H-Hey th-there. I'm M-Marinette." She stuttered out, surprised by how nervous she felt.

The redhead glanced away from her phone at her. "Alya... So you're friends with Chloe?" she said with that same amount of venom at the name Chloe.

"Yeah. We've know each other since I was young. She has been my only friend. Why does everyone seem to dislike her?"

Alya gave her a once over, making her feel self conscious. "What school did you go to before?" she asked.

"None. I've been homeschooled for as long as I can remember. That's why Chloe is the only person around my age I know."

Alya smiled. "Well then it's time to get better friends." She stretched out her hand. "Alya Césaire. Aspiring Journalist, unashamed superhero nerd and I can be a bit stubborn sometimes."

Marinette smiled back shaking the outstretched hand. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Aspiring Fashion Designer, homeschooled my whole life and I am a bit of a Klutz."

 **Author's Note: And there we are. This is just my first attempt. I wanna test the waters. If this gets good response, I might go on to write more. Leave a review below and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be out before Friday.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	2. Adrien

**Author's Note: I really wasn't expecting so much buzz for just one chapter. Well I don't wanna disappoint so here's the next.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

The alarm clock began to ring loudly, filling the room with its annoying buzz. Adrien groaned, his hand moving on autopilot to shut off the annoying device.

His hazy eyes cracked open to check the time. 6:00. He began to wonder why he was waking up so early. The day's scheduled events began to circulate in his mind before he remembered. School starts today.

With a yawn and a stretch, he picked himself up from bed and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and underwear. He opened the trapdoor of his room and headed down, towards the bathroom.

Adrien entered the kitchen and the smell of baked goods instantly filled his nostrils. "Dad? You in here?"

His dad, Gabriel Agreste, owner of Gabriel and Son Boulangerie Patisserie his head up from behind the open fridge door. "Oh Good morning Adrien. Of to school?"

"Morning dad. Yeah... I just hope she isn't in my class this year." He said, his mind drifting hatefully to a certain blond queen bee.

"Oh stop Adrien. I don't think Miss Bourgeois is all bad." his dad said, putting on oven mitts to take out a fresh batch of cookies.

"Trust me dad, you won't know what I'm talking about till you meet her." Adrien said with distain.

"Alright. I hope you will be coming back early today. I'm going to need help manning the register. This have not been so easy by my self ever since your mother..." he trailed off.

"Yeah. I'll be back early. See you later dad." He walled out of the kitchen, grabbing a few cupcakes for the way.

As the blond waited patiently for the traffic lights to change, he noticed a man who seemed to be oblivious to the car speeding down the street towards him. Quick to act, he leapt into the road and dragged the man away to safety.

"Thanks you young man. I am sorry you had to sacrifice your pastry for me." The man said.

Adrien looked to the road and noticed his flattened cupcake on the street. "No problem at all sir." he reached into his backpack and pulled out another cupcake. "My number one rule, never leave home without a back up treat." He handed the man the cupcake.

"Oh no. I would hate to steal your breakfast." The man said in polite refusal.

"Don't worry sir, I have more in my bag. Besides," He pointed at the bakery across the street. "I live in a bakery, so I am never short in supply."

The man chuckled, before accepting the cupcake and walking off. Adrien waved him good bye and continued his way to school. The advantage of living so close to school was that he had time to spare for these kind of things.

"Hey dude." He heard a familiar friendly voice call him.

"Hey Nino." He greeted as they fist bumped. "So, you ready for school?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question bro." He was cut off as a loud shriek resounded around the school.

Adrien looked towards the source and noticed Chloe racing to a girl that had just emerged from a limo.

"Why does she have to constantly try to kill us all with her voice." Nino glared towards Chloe.

Adrien chuckled. "Come on, let's get out of before she makes us all go deaf." They began to wince as another shriek sounded.

Adrien sat down comfortably in his normal front row seat and turned to his friend. "So..."

The door to the classroom suddenly burst open and Chloe walked in dragging that same girl from before. Adrien ignored her and continued. "So how was the holiday?"

Nino didn't respond, instead looked directly behind him. He groaned "What do you want Chloe?" He said not even sparing her a glance.

You're on our seat. Get up. " She said commandingly.

"Um Chloe what are you talking about? We've been sitting here for like... forever! You can't just come and suddenly tell us to get up." Nino retorted, looking a bit vexed.

"I don't care. Get up now. Don't you know who she is. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of the owners of Dupain-Cheng Fashion Modeling Industry." Chloe said, the pride practically dripping from her voice. Adrien rolled his eyes. _'Great, another rich stuck up brat. As if Chloe wasn't enough._ Adrien thought.

"Um Chloe, I don't think it is really necessary to bring that up." Marinette said, starting to feel a bit shy.

"Don't worry about it Marinette. Sometimes people in this school need to be put in their place. They all need to learn their lessons eventually." Chloe said as she glared at the him. Adrien didn't hesitate to glare right back.

"Chloe, it's OK. I'll just seat in the empty seat behind them. Class is about to start anyway." Chloe huffed.

"Fine Mari." She then turned to the Adrien. "We'll settle this later Adrien." Chloe then turned and took her seat on the neighboring chair, Sabrina by her side.

Marinette turned and sent a smile toward the him. "Adrien is it. Sorry for the actions of my friend. This is my first day of school and I guess she is just trying to make it easier for me."

The blond scoffed. "So you're friends with Chloe? Figures."

Marinette took a step back, but didn't say a word. She simply walked to the seat directly behind him.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh dude?" Nino asked, looking behind him to the girl.

"She's just another Chloe. She was trying to be nice, but just give her time. Her true colors will come out eventually."

 **Author's Note: And here we are with chapter two. I hope this met up to your expectations. If it didn't then leave a comment below telling how and why your unsatisfied. If you call with it then go down there and tell me how you feel. I can take anything. I live to please... and please to be please.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	3. Ladybug And Chat Noir

**Author's Note: And here comes chapter three. I am on a roll. I hope things continue like this.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

"Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library." Miss Bustier stated.

"Kim!" a loud bellow erupted from the back of the class.

"Ivan, what is going on?" Miss Bustier asked as all attention was directed to the back of the class.

"It's Kim! I'm so gonna get..." Ivan started but Miss Bustier cut him off.

"Ivan, go to the principal's office." Ivan growled but left the class without a word.

Marinette and Alya packed up their things and walked out of the class. "So Alya, what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing really, I was just gonna..." She was cut off as a loud cry rang out through the school.

"KIM!!" all students turned to look at the security camera in the library. On the screen, there stood a huge rock monster know the principal's office.

"Did you hear that?!" the girl beside her asked, looking frightened.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked. "It had Ivan's voice."

"It's as if he has been transformed into a real life super villain!" Alya squealed a little to excitedly. She pulled out her phone and began checking it. "GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!" Alya exclaimed running out of the library.

"Hey where are you going?!" Marinette called out to her.

"Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!" Alya shouted back, before disappearing behind the library doors.

Marinette pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Please Gorrila, pick up."

Meanwhile, Adrien drops his bag on his bed in his room. "I hate first days back at school." He suddenly notices a black box on his reading table.

"Huh... what's this doing here?" He takes the box and opens it. It suddenly begins to glow.

A black tiny humanoid looking thing flew out and stretched.

Adrien stood, dumb founded. "No way... like the genie in a lamp."

"I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you." It said. Then the thing now called Plagg looked around the room. "What a dump. Do you ever clean up?"

Plagg suddenly flew about the room fiddling with everything he came across. "Hey!" Adrien screamed, chasing after him. "Don't touch that! Come back here!"

"Hey, shiny. Can I eat this... no? What about this?"

Adrien leaps and manages to catch Plagg. "I still don't know what you are."

"Look, I'm a Kwami." Plagg phased out of Adrien's grip. "I grant powers, yours are the power of destruction, got it."

Adrien shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Good, now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"My dad's pranking me right? Wait no he can't, he has no sense of humor." Adrien began to deduce.

"Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter." stated, folding his tiny arms at him.

"Um ok... but what are you here for?" Adrien asked, still confused.

"I'm here to give you powers that you can use to protect Paris. As somewhat of a superhero." said Plagg.

"Really?! Well, what do I have to do? Is their something summoning I'm supposed to go through or something?"

Plagg rolled his eyes and hands Adrien the ring which is still in the box. "Claws out! That's how you transform."

Adrien nodded with a smirk, putting on the ring. "Got it. Plagg, Claws out."

"Wait wait I'm not done..." He was cut off as he suddenly got sucked into the ring. A green light shun around him.

Adrien felt a surge of power come over him, and simply allowed his body to move in a manner that seemed to flow with the surge of power. When the light fadded, he looked down at himself to see he was in a leather clad cat suit with a bell around his neck. "Too cool." he exclaimed before leaping out of his window.

Marinette closed the door to her room. Sighing, she collapsed on her large bed. "I hope no one gets hurt in school."

Something out of place caught her attention on her table. "What's that?" she asked quietly. She stood up and walked to the object, noticing it was a red box.

She picks up the little box and it begins to glow. Once the brightness clears she looks to see a small red floating... thing with spots on its head and big blue eyes.

So she did the only thing a sensible person would do in that situation. She screamed for her dear life. "Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!"

"Don't be scared." The thing spoke with a considerably cute little voice. "Everything is OK."

"Ahh!" she screamed again. "Bug-mouse talks!" she frantically begins to throw her pillows at the bug-mouse.

"Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you..." Marinette suddenly jumps at her, trapping her in a glass cup.

"OK then if this makes you more comfortable." said the bug-mouse.

"What are you, and how do you know my name?" Marinette asked, still panicking.

"I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain." Tikki said.

"Mom! Dad! Gorrila, Nathalie!" Marinette makes a break for the door.

Tikki phases out of the glass and flies in front of Marinette's face "No! I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!"

"S-Stonheart?" Marinette asked confused. "Is that what that thing that was terrorising the school is called?"

"Yes, he is a super villain created by someone called Hawk Moth. And you are the only one who can stop it."

"But how? What am I gonna do? Turn into a superhero overnight with no superpowers?" She said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Tkki said excitedly. She zoomed into the box and brought out two ear rings. "With these, your Miraculous."

Marinette stood doe eyed. "This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she is... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!"

Tikki shook her head. "Marinette, you are the chosen one! Only you can do it."

"But how? I don't have any special powers or skills."

"That is what the Miraculous is for." She said handing her the ear rings. "These will give you the powers you need to defeat any villain that threatens the city."

"How do I defeat them. What are they anyway?" Marinette asked, still confused.

"They are called Akumas. They are people put under a spell and granted powers by Hawk Moth. An Akuma is a butterfly like creature that inhabits an object of sentimental value to the victim. To free it all you have to do is break the cursed object and trap the Akuma." Tikki explained. "In really tough situations you can use your Lucky Charm."

"Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" Marinette said putting the ear rings on.

"Akumas Marinette. And then you must capture it and purify." Tikki said.

"Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?"

"The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!" Tikki exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!" Marinette said, starting to reconsider.

"Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say 'Spots on'." Tikki said

"Spots on?" The ear rings suddenly began to glow as Tikki zoomed in.

Suddenly a surge of power washed over her. "What is going on?!"

 **Author's Note:** **Almost done with the Stoneheart episode. After that the rest of the story is all me. Next Chapter should be the rest of the episode with my specific modifications of course. Thanks to all who reviewed. Next chapter will be out by the end of tomorrow.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	4. Stoneheart I

**Author's Note: And here is chapter 4. Yeah, anytime I start a fic, I really expect it to die at about chapter 2 but here I am.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

Marinette stared over herself in the mirror. Though she still wasn't totally convinced of the idea of turning into a superhero, she had to admit, red with black dots looked good on her.

She felt around her waist and found a circular device. She walked towards her balcony and looked at it. "Okay, I have special powers... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy?"

She thrust it randomly into the air and watched it wrap around a balcony in the distance. She tugged it back, only for her whole body to be pulled into the air.

Adrien extended his staff over two buildings and began walking on it like a tight rope. "I'm starting to get the hang of this." he heard a scream in the distance and turned to see a red blur heading towards him.

"What's..." before he could comprehend what was happening, a large weight pushed him off his impromptu tight rope and next thing he knew he was dangling upside down over the street, staring directly at someone with a red and black spotted mask.

He smirked. "Well hey there, nice of you to drop in." He tugged at the string and they both tumbled to the ground.

"I bet your the partner my Kwami told me about. I'm... Chat Noir... yeah... Chat Noir." He said, as he picked himself up from the ground.

"I'm Ma... Ma..." she tugged at the yo-yo and it hit Chat Noir in the back of his head. "Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy."

"No problem Clumsy Girl, I'm learning the ropes too." He said. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and he noticed a building collapsing in the distance. He bounded up in that direction, sensing that was where the trouble was.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Clumsy Girl called after him.

"To save Paris right?!" He yelled back before leaping over a building.

"Wait... ugh..." She unclasped her yo-yo and began to whisper to herself. "Trust in yourself... trust in yourself." She threw her yo-yo.

She landed on the edge of the Stadium and looked down on the scene of Chat Noir distracting the monster while Kim and the other kids ran for safety. "Where are you partner?!" He called out for her.

Seeing the danger levels, her nerves came back ten fold. "Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it..."

She watches in horror as Stoneheart flung a net at Alya. Suddenly, Chat Noir jumped in and pulled her away from the impact.

"What are you waiting for, super red bug?" she heard Alya calling for her. "The world is watching!"

She took a deep breath and steeled herself. She leaped into the stadium and landed beside her cat themed partner.

"Sorry it took so long Chat Noir."

He turned momentarily to give her a smile. "No problem Wonderbug, Now let's kick his rocky behind."

Chat Noir lunged at Stoneheart only to have his tail dragged back by his partner. With a yelp, he snatched his tail from her hands, stroking it affectionately.

"Haven't you noticed that he gets bigger everytime we hit him. We have to try something different." she began to analyze the situation.

"Different how?"

"I don't know, I have to think..." she looked around for anything that could aid her in her task.

"While you think, I'll keep old rocky here company." Chat Noir lunged at the monster and dodged a giant foot that came towards him. Choosing to go on defense, he just ran around him, trying to keep as much attention away from his partner as possible.

"Think Marinette, think." She suddenly remembered one of Tikki's words. "Guess it's time to use my super power." She threw her yo-yo in the air and called upon her Lucky Charm. A rubber suit landed in her arms.

Chat Noir looked behind him as his partner called upon her super power. The monster momentarily forgot about him and focused on her. "Bug... look out." he began to race towards her and dove, catching her in his arms as they both rolled away from the huge foot that crushed the exact spot where she was just standing.

They rolled under the net and got trapped in it as the monster began to come towards them. Chat Noir lay over Marinette as both lay there on the ground.

Marinette stared up at the emerald green eyes of the guy who just saved her life. His breath tickled her face as he looked at her with concern. "Are you OK?" he asked as he crouched over her.

For a moment, she froze partly shocked from the whole ordeal and partly shy from the compromising position they were in. "I'm... F-Fine." she stuttered out nervous. "M-mind getting off me?" He seemed to blush at that and immediately bounced off of her.

He stared at their mini prison. "So got that plan yet?"

She shook herself out of her stupor and looked at the rubber suit that was still clenched in her hands.

"Uh..." she looked around the scene. She then noticed his clenched fist. With a gasp she suddenly realised what she needed to do. "His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist! That must be where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding."

Chat nodded. "OK then, I'll just use my powers to break that fist." He raised his fist into the air and called for his Cataclysm. He touched the base of the net and it crumpled to dust.

"Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!"

"Chat Noir! Wait!" She called after him but he still rushed towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him. He made contact with the enclosed fist, but nothing happened.

"Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power." he smiled nervously up at Stoneheart, but got kicked in the face, back to Marinette's side.

"And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?"

He smiled sheepishly "I guess I was a little excited about my new life." He looked towards her. "So what's your plan?"

She noticed the hose beside her leg and Alya still filming beside the tap. She perked up at an idea. "This!" she strapped the hose into the rubber suit and tightened all the holes to avoid leaks.

She wraps her yo-yo around Chat Noir's leg. "Uh... what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." she began to spin. Once she gained enoigh momentum, she let go of him and he flew towards Stoneheart.

"This girl is crazy!" he yelled as he was caught by Stoneheart.

She then ran up to him and began taunting him. "Catch me if you can." She shouted jumping and waving her hands. Stoneheart opened his clenched fist and grabbed her, dropping the akumatized object in the process.

"And... Alya now!" She shouted towards the redhead.

Alya looked down and noticed the tap. "Oh right." She turned it on, causing the suit to inflate. Marinette jumped off from the now opened fist and grabbed the akumatized object. Thrusting it to the ground, it breaks releasing the Akuma and she watched it fly away.

"That was incredible miss... Bug lady." He raised his fist. "Pound it!"

She bumped his fist. "Well you were pretty amazing too Chat Noir. You really saved me back there." she said as a small blush crept into her cheeks.

"Hey don't sweat it. It's my job, I'll be here to help and protect you in any tough battle." Marinette blushed even harder.

Suddenly his ring began to beep. "You must go... our identities must remain a secret."

He gave her a two fingered salute, before bowing. "Farewell M'lady." he said before winking and back flipping out of the Stadium.

Marinette watched him go, a giddy smile overcoming her features. She took a breath and turned towards Ivan.

As she walked to him, she noticed the object on the ground. She opened it and read the words aloud. "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss." she gasped as pity over took her.

"Kim wrote it." Ivan spoke up in front of her. "He's always making fun of me."

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan." Marinette tried to sooth him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, how did you know my name, miss?" Ivan asked.

Marinette was half ready to stutter out an excuse when a voice spoke up behind her. "Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh..." Alya asked behind her, her phone in hand.

She stood up and prepared to leave. Not before coming up with a name for her new identity. "Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug."

She jumped and threw her yo-yo to swing away, hearing Alya say. "Ladybug... Super awesome!"

Adrien collapsed on his bed, as his Kwami inspected the treats Adrien brought up from the kitchen. "Eww, what's this?"

"Hey, my dad and I personally worked on that!" Adrien said to his Kwami a little angry at the dislike of something he prepared himself.

"If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!"

"OK then what do you want?"

Marinette jumped around her room in glee at her achievement. "I did it Tikki!"

"See, you were up to it." The Kwami squealed with a giggle.

"Marinette..." Nathalie's voice came from the other side of her room door. "Time for dinner."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." she turned and switched on the TV.

 _"So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!"_ Nadja Chamak announced on the TV.

The Live feed changed to the Mayor making a speech. _"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

Adrien sat sulking on his bed as he watched the news while his black Kwami companion munched on his new treat. "Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese." he said, as he turned up the volume of the TV.

 _"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable."_

"Oh no." Marinette exclaimed nervously at the news.

 _"These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?"_

"May I be excused?" Marinette asked, standing up.

"Go ahead dear." her mother allowed her.

She ran into her room and shut her door. "Tikki what's going on, I thought we stopped him."

"Did you capture the Akuma." Tikki asked.

"Well I released it and watched it fly away." Marinette said as he began to rub the back of her neck.

"An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!"

The pressure began to get to her. "So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up."

"Keep calm." Tikki said comfortingly. "It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!"

"I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Chat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting."

"But only you can purify an Akuma and repair damage done by super villains. Chat Noir can't purify. His power is destruction."

"If Chat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug." She reaches to her ears and takes off the ear rings.

"No, don't do tha..." she hears Tikki call out to her but looks up and finds that she is gone. She puts the ear rings back in their box.

"I'm sorry Tikki."

 **Author's Note: And that's another one. I know I said I would post the rest of the Stoneheart episode in this chapter, but it got too long. I just split it, the next half will be posted tomorrow.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	5. Stoneheart II

**Author's Note: Phew... made it. It's the middle of the night and I'm typing like crazy. If you notice any mistakes please bare with me, I'll spell check later when I'm not feeling the urge to go into a coma out of exhaustion.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

The next morning, Marinette sat pitifully on her usual seat at the dinning table quietly munching her breakfast.

"What's the matter dear?" she heard her mother ask.

"Nothing Mother, just feeling a bit down."

"Is it because of the supervillans running around the town?" her father asked.

"Well sort of." she felt a large hand lay comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've going two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them."

"But what if Ladybug fails?" Marinette asked, looking down in shame.

He raised his hand with a feigned expressing of anger. "Then if anyone tried any funny business, don't worry, Super dad will be here to protect!"

Marinette smiled fondly at her father. "Thanks Super Dad. I'm going to school." she leaned up and placed a peck on her father's cheek before running to her mother and doing the same.

"Bye honey." Sabine called as she watched her daughter leave the room.

Marinette ran into the room and shut the door. She headed over to her vanity drawer which held Tikki and the Miraculous.

"I'm not cut out for this." She stared at herself in the mirror. Her good ol clumsy self. "But I know who is." she said with determination before picking up the box and running out of her room to the car waiting outside.

"You know what's strange? The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly Camembert cheese and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange." Adrien said to his pitch black companion as he waited for the light to change.

"Well, If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!" Plagg looked up to him with a toothy smirk.

"You're just lucky my dad has a supply of cheese for baking unless you would go hungry." Adrien murmurs and he continues his journey to school.

"The Ladyblog." Alya announces, shoving the phone into Marinette's chest. "Bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! Check out the number of views since I posted a video!"

"But why do you trust Ladybug so much. All these stone beings..."

"Pfft, she can handle them." Alya reassured.

"But..." Marinette began to argue.

"But nothing girl. Trust me, you weren't there to see her. I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her."

Marinette sighed. They continued their walk towards their friends. They arrived just in time to see Ivan storming away in anger while Chloe and Sabrina stood there laughing.

"What happened?" she suddenly remembered Tikki's words. "I'll go find him."

Adrien was outraged. He heard everything that Chloe said. "Chloe, that was uncalled for." Adrien practically yelled, marching towards Chloe.

"Oh here comes Mister Self righteous." Chloe laughed again.

"How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart."

Chloe scoffed at him. "Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your pathetic enough to probably start fan boying over those heros doesn't make you all high and mighty." She blows a bubble of gum in his face.

"You little..." Adrien takes a deep breath before turning around. "I'm gonna go check on Ivan."

"Look out, he's angry!" He heard Chloe laugh "He's going to split his underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!" Was the last thing he heard before turning the corner.

He reached the door of the locker room and was about to enter when he heard two people conversing. "...That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive."

He saw Ivan run out of the room looking a lot happier. Then Marinette walked out. "Oh, hey Adrien. If you're here to check on Ivan, I can say he is doing better."

"Yeah, I can see that." An awkward silence overtook them. He sighed. "You know Marinette, maybe I misjudged you. Let's get to know each other a little better. I guess I was too quick to judge you just because you're friends with Chloe."

Marinette smiled, clearly seeming to relax after hearing that. "I would like that. Thanks Adrien."

"Well I'll be off to class." Marinette moves around him, to get to class.

"Yeah. I'll be getting something from my locker."

Marinette joined her friend as they continued their walk. "Hey Alya..." she began, trying to think how she would bring about the question. "Wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?"

"Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?" Alya exclaimed.

"Oh! No reason..." with one last mental apology towards her Kwami, she reached into her purse pulled out the red box and discreetly placed it in Alya's bag.

Marinette and Alya walked into class. She moved towards her seat, but not before noticing Chloe hunch over Adrien's seat.

"Hey Chloe, what are you doing?" Chloe shifted aside to show a wad of gum stuck to Adrien's seat.

"Oh nothing." Chloe said smugly. "Just demanding respectfrom those who need to be taught a lesson."

"Hey what's that all about?" Alya yelled at Chloe as Marinette bent down to remove the gum.

"Come on Chloe, that's not necessary." Marinette said, glancing disapprovingly at her childhood friend.

The door suddenly opened and Adrien and Nino walked in. "Hey what's going on here?!" he yelled as he looked at Marinette over his seat.

He moved towards her as she stood straight. He noticed the wad of pink gum on his seat.

"Typical." He said. "I was right about you from the start. He heard Chloe and Sabrina giggling in the corner. "Nice job three of you. Real nice." He said sarcastically as he put a paper on the gum and tried to remove it.

"No Adrien, it not what you... I mean.. I was trying to remove it and..." He raised a hand to stop her.

"No need to make excuses. I don't need convincing." he said as he successfully removed the gum, and sat down.

Marinette would have protested again if not for Miss Bustier choosing that exact moment to enter the class and began roll call.

"Agreste, Adrien?

"Present!"

"Bourgeois, Chloé?"

"Present!"

"Bruel, Ivan?" The door suddenly burst open and Ivan, now once again as Stoneheart marched in.

"Present." He looked around the class and spotted Mylene at the back. "Mylene." he called lovingly before rushing to pick her up in his giant stone hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Mylene asked looking terrified.

"So you and I can be together forever!" Stoneheart began to walk out of the class but a loud shriek made him stop.

"Daddy!" Chloe called from her seat into her phone. "The monster's back!"

Stoneheart smiled wickedly, before picking her up too and breaking a hole in the wall. "You're coming too." he said before jumping out of school.

All the students scamper out of class as Alya waits behind, checking her phone. She turns to her friend. "Come on! Let's follow him!"

"Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide." she stared at Alya's bag for a second.

"Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!" Alya still persisted.

"You and Ladybug will be both better off without me." the bluenette said, her eyes downcast.

"If you say so!" Alya rushed off.

Marinette sighed, before looking to her seat, noticing Alya had forgotten her bag, with the Miraculous. "Wait! Your bag!" She called after her, but it was too late.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!" Chat Noir heard Chloe yell, before he leaped onto Stoneheart.

"And don't forget the superhero!" Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his staff, but Stoneheart grows bigger and throws him off. He remembered their last battle. "Oh no. My bad."

Chloé scoffed "Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean." Chat Noir rolled his eyes. Even in situations like this, she still found time to belittle others.

Stoneheart groaned "Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" The stone beings begin to wake up one after the other and run amok and surround Chat Noir "Seize him!"

Chat Noir tries to dodge them, narrowly escaping onto a building and began to run away, the stone beings following suit.

"Ivan! Where are we going?" Mylene cried.

"To deliver a message. Then, we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly."

Chloé groaned "Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick."

Stoneheart turned to her "Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you too." Chloe began to whimper.

Meanwhile, Alya arrives where Stoneheart was and brought out her phone. She sees Chat Noir fighting the stone beings.

"If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!" Chat Noir desperately shouted, getting pinned behind a car.

Alya looks around frantically. "What's she waiting for?"

Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings from her hiding place behind an alley close to the scene. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir saves her, jumping from his previously pinned position. Alya gets trapped behind the flipped car as a stone being grabs hold of Chat Noir.

Chat Noir began desperately wobbling out of his grip. "Let go, you blockhead!"

Alya cried from her position. "HELP!!"

Marinette gasps to her self. "Alya... Chat Noir." She is suddenly filled with courage and pulls out the Miraculous from Alya's bag.

She puts on the ear rings and Tikki appears. "I think I need Ladybug."

Tikki smiled. "I knew you would come around."

"Tikki, spots on!"

Alya looked over her to see a red blur move around the car before it was pulled up slightly, giving her room to squeeze out. She looked in glee to see Ladybug.

"You can't stay here." she said sternly. "It's too dangerous for you."

She leaps away towards her partner. Alya smiled. "Go get 'em Ladybug!" she turned the corner and saw her bag neatly placed on the side walk. "Huh... how did this get here?"

Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws her yo-yo around Chat Noir's legs, before pulling the string over a street lamp and pulling him upwards. "Sorry I'm late."

Chat Noir smiles from his position. "Have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down."

Ladybug blushed a little at the remark, slighty hoping that with the red mask it didn't show.

"Oh, you're quite the jokester aren't you?" she turned to see Stoneheart "But your comedic timing needs work." she let him go, causing him to tumble to the ground. "Let's go!"

"Aren't we gonna take care of him?"

Ladybug pulled up her yo-yo, remembering what she found last time before she de-transformed. She opened her yo-yo and used it as a phone tracker to map out Stoneheart's path.

"No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one!" She flings her yo-yo out and jumps away, Chat Noir not far behind.

They arrive at the Eiffel Tower to see Stoneheart still holding Mylene and Chloe in his fists.

"Let my daughter go!" Andre Bourgeois, Mayor of Paris called to Stoneheart.

"Daddy!" Chloe shrieked.

Stoneheart, seemingly annoyed by Chloe enough, flung her towards them. "You know what, take her."

Ladybug, quick to act, snatched Chloe out of the air, hearing her mutter, "I didn't promise."

"What?" she asked, confused.

She dropped Chloe beside her father and they embraced.

"We're clear to attack!" She heard the police chief, Roger Raincomprix yell into his walkie-talkie.

"Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!"

Roger looked her over. "I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!"

Ladybug sighed."...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job..."

She saw Chat Noir land beside her. "No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, young miss. OK?"

The warmth of his words refilled her confidence. "OK." she said with a smile.

Suddenly, Stoneheart begins to cough and spit out Akumas. The Akumas flutter about to form a face in the sky.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth." the face spoke.

The two shared a glance. "Hawk Moth?"

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the Ladybug earrings and the Cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!"

Ladybug couldn't explain it, but she felt a fill of righteous anger shoot through her. She began to clap. "Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your Miraculous."

She leaped up and perched on the side of the Eiffel tower. "Time to de-evilize!" she opened her yo-yo and began swinging it around, capturing all the Akumas floating ahead of her. She stands tall, and looks down to see Chat Noir and all the others watching, surprised by her.

"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" She opens her yo-yo and a swarm of purified Akumas flutter out into the sky.

She looks down at the street and sees Chat Noir looking at her with the biggest smile she had ever seem. She smiled back, please that she had done her job. Until...

"Arhgg..." Stoneheart screams still on the ground.

"Help me!" Mylene cries.

"You will never take Mylene from me." Stoneheart shouts as he begins to climb the Eiffel Tower.

Chat Noir looks around at their current situation. "We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him."

Ladybug grinned as an idea began to form in her head. "Yes, but we know where the akuma is."

"In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So..."

"So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet."

Chat Noir let out a playful groan. "Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out."

"Help! I'm scared of heights!" Mylene screamed.

"Everything's gonna be alright!" Ladybug called back reassuringly.

"How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" Chat Noir asked still not totally understanding

"By using our powers!" she threw her yo-yo in the air and called for her Lucky Charm. Chat Noir Springs forward to distract Stoneheart.

A parachute landed in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Chat Noir lands painfully beside her. "You sure you know what you're doing?" he asked starting to get a little doubtful.

"We'll find out soon enough!" She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand."His hand! Get ready!" Ladybug called towards Chat Noir. She starts pulling his hand that held Mylene towards him. They get so close that Mylene kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her in shock and Mylene grabs on to his finger to stop from falling. Chat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff, sending it to Ladybug. Ladybug grabs the paper, tearing it, releasing the Akuma.

With a smirk, she opens up her yo-yo and de-evilizes the Akuma. She notices Stoneheart turn back into Ivan and start falling from the top of the tower.

Chat Noir calls on his Cataclysm, and places his hand on the Eiffel tower, causing part of it to fall. He jumps onto that falling part and gaining momentum, jumps up to save Ivan, while Ladybug saves Mylene.

Ladybug throws the parachute into the air and watched as little magical Ladybug's flutter about restoring the Eiffel tower and probably every other form of damage Stoneheart caused, including the people turned to stone.

Chat Noir looks on in awe. "Wow... are you seeing this?"

Ladybug smiled. "Yeah it's beautiful... it's um... Miraculous!" She then turned to the two sitting awkwardly behind her."I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?"

"Oh, uh... I... Uh..." Ivan tried to speak.

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song."She gives the now restored paper to Mylene.

"Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing." Mylene offered a shy smile.

"It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle." Mylene jumped and gave him a hug.

Ladybug looked on with a smile. "Oh, they're so made for each other."

"Kind of like us M'lady." Chat spoke up behind her.

"What?! Us... but we just... I mean we haven't even." Ladybug began to stutter.

Chat Noir chuckled. "I meant as a team. We are perfect as a team."

Ladybug's blush increased tenfold. "Yeah... Yeah... I knew that. I mean, I was just Uh... you know being... Uh." she trailed off, not really knowing where that thought was going to.

Chat Noir chuckled, a sound that was slowly sounding like a melody to her ears. "So what do you say about finding a place to talk about our new lives huh?" He asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

As if on cue, her Miraculous beeped. "Uh... as much as I would genuinely love that, our identities must remain secret."

"Oh..." was all he said.

Ladybug bit her bottom lip, and action she normally wouldn't take for fear of chapping her lips, which as a model would be catastrophic. She didn't know why she was saying what she was saying, but she did anyway. "But that doesn't mean we can't meet after battles... as somewhat sort of... patrol. Yeah a patrol of the city for Akumas and maybe random crimes."

She knew they didn't need to patrol, he knew that didn't need to patrol, but that didn't mean they would pass up the opportunity to meet again after business was done.

He nodded eagerly. "How about tomorrow night... 9PM."

She smiled. "Perfect. We can meet at the top of the Eiffel tower." Their Miraculous beeped simultaneously. "Well that's our signal to leave. See you then Chat Noir." She unclasped her yo-yo and swung away, before landing on the alley way of the building closest by and changing back. "What were you thinking Marinette." She scolded herself. "What if you go on that patrol and Nathalie ends up coming into your room. Or what if we end up getting ambushed by an Akuma... or... or..."

Tikki zoomed upfront of her face. "Calm down Marinette."

"Yeah... you're right Tikki. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now let me get back to school and wait for Gorrila to come and pick me up. She began running in the direction of her school, Tikki zooming into her purse. Meanwhile, storm clouds formed overhead.

"So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed." Alya concluded her take of adventure as they talk in class.

"Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually."

Alya smiled. "You're right. Next target, Ladybug, an exclusive interview!"

Marinette chuckled. "Let's see how that goes."

"Oh, wait! Even better, finding out who's really under that mask." Alya announced with excitement.

Marinette's nervous smile froze one her face. "Uh... good luck with that one."

As they talked, Adrien walked into class and sat down in front of her beside Nino.

"Girl, you wanna make friends right, well go and clear up that stuff with Adrien about the gum."

Marinette suddenly began to panic. "But what do I say?"

"Just be yourself." Alya concluded with a smile.

Later, after school, Marinette watched the back of Adrien's head. _'Just be yourself. Just be yourself.'_ She repeated mentally like a mantra, clenching the umbrella tightly in her hands.

"Hey." Adrien ignores her. Marinette sighs. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear." Adrien glances at her. "I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." She opened up the umbrella over her head and walks over to him. She stretches the umbrella to him. "I just wanna make friends, not enemies, I hope you can be one of them." Adrien watches her for a second. He found himself unable to speak at the confession. There was something so sincere and heart warming about what she said that made his heart skip a beat.

Suddenly a loud thunder clap sounded above their heads and Marinette let out a yelp, accidentally pressing the close button on the umbrella causing it to close over her face. Adrien was about to scurry to help her when he heard a giggle escapes from her lips. She raised a part of the umbrella and peeked out at him. "I really am a Klutz." she continued giggling and Adrien couldn't help but join in too. Cute was the only word Adrien could use to describe her at that moment.

She stopped and smiled, before finally handing him the umbrella. "See you later Adrien." She waved at him, before running off to her waiting car.

Adrien stared at the umbrella in his hands. He lived across the street. Everyone knew that, but she didn't. She honestly tried to help him and with that thought alone, Adrien couldn't help but sigh happily.

"Oh looks like someone has a crush." And his Kwami just had to ruin the moment.

"Shut up Plagg."

 **Author's Note: This is literally the longest chapter I have ever written. I am pleasantly surprised. Well before I pass out for the next 12 hours, I can sleep peacefully knowing that I am finally done with the Stoneheart episode. Time for me to work my magic.**

 **Also note that some Akumas and events from the show may be mentioned or shown, but not majorly and only ones that contribute to the story. Once again please if you notice any major mistake, please bare with me. Half of my body is already asleep and I doubt my brain is too far behind.**

 **Chipman27 out**!

 **Edit: And I am done spell checking. I've done the best I could. Next chapter should be out tomorrow.**

 **P.S: Special thanks to Sakura for helping point out my major mistakes in this chapter and ways to correct them. Really made my job easier. Really.**


	6. Falling For Me

**Author's Note: And here is chapter 6. Sorry for the delay. Lost access to the internet. Not to bore you with the details, on to the fic.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

"Dude are you listening to me?" Adrien felt an arm lightly punch his shoulder.

"Sorry what Nino?" He asked, flushed for having once again zoned out of his conversation with his friend to think about a certain bluenette classmate of his.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

If you had asked him what he thought about the girl two days prior, he wouldn't have skipped a beat to tell you he wasn't fond of the girl.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't outright hate her. Her friendship with Chloe had just left a bad impression on him on her first day. Especially with the way Chloe had tried to order him around.

Then, the previous evening, before he had decided to head home, it began to rain heavily. Not really minding the rain, he stood by the stairs of the school entrance and watched the water drops pelt the ground from above. Then he heard her voice. He decided to ignore her hoping she would go away. She didn't.

Instead, she went on to state how she didn't have friends and hoped for him to be hers. Adrien couldn't tell, but their was something in him that picked up the sadness and slight desperation in her voice. He decided to give her another chance. But then she tried to help him. Giving him an umbrella to help him in the rain and ended up closing it over herself.

He found the action incredibly cute. He reached out and took the umbrella, almost certain he felt a spark when their hands touched. After she left, he stood there like a love sick puppy for a full five minutes, before his annoyance of a Kwami reminded him of his disgusting hunger for cheese.

Now here he was, wondering exactly what made him suddenly get attracted to the girl he seemed to detest so much just the previous day.

"What's on your mind dude. You've been zoning out all day." He heard Nino ask.

With a sigh he waved it off. "Nothing. Just homework and stuff." Nino nodded, seemingly buying it.

He heard the door open and his body froze. The very person of his thoughts walked through the door of the classroom, with her friend.

For a moment he just stared at her, totally oblivious to the outside world, until she turned to look at him and sent him a smile and a wave. He felt something in him clench painfully as he struggled to move his body to return the gesture.

Suddenly she seemed to trip on mid air. Falling to the ground with a yelp. With speedy reflexes, that baffled even himself, he dashed out of his chair and towards her catching her in his grasp before she could hit the floor.

She stared at him for a second and he stared back. And for a second he felt an urge come over him. He couldn't explain it, but he felt his mouth twist into an involuntary smirk.

"You know Mari." The words left his mouth before he had the chance to consider them. "This is an odd way of falling for me."

Her eyes widened and a pink blush rose through her cheeks up to the tips of her ears. Her lips curved to an O shape as she seemed to struggle to breathe.

He felt proud that he was responsible for that expression. The moment was ruined though by a loud shriek. "Get off her!" He heard a familiar annoying voice shout before he was pushed down with unexpected force.

He groaned and sat up. Looking over to where he previously stood, he saw Chloe frantically checking over Marinette as if she had just fallen off a bike. "Are you OK Mari? He didn't get any of his dirt and grime on you did he?"

Adrien sighed before walking back to his seat. He turned to see Nino smirking.

"Shut up."

Lunch time. About two hours since the start of school. Two hours since he saved Marinette from her fall. Two hours since she made that face. That face that he couldn't get out of his mind no matter how much he tried.

He wanted to see her make that face again. He wanted to be the cause of that expression.

"Hey guys!" He heard a call behind him. He turned to see Alya practically dragging Marinette towards him and Nino.

He waved back. They came to their table and sat down opposite from them. "How about we seat with you?"

He swore he saw Alya stab Marinette in the side with her elbow. "Uh... Yeah. Adrien. Thanks for... um... catching me earlier." She was blushing adorably.

"No problem fair lady. When I see a princess in distress, I as a knight am obligated to help." He was talking without thinking again and quite frankly he liked it. He caught Nino staring at him wide eyed from the corner of his eye.

"Um... excuse me. I was never in distress per say. I've fallen from heights greater than that before." She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"Well Princess, I apologize for not being there to catch you then, but you can expect me to be there whenever you need me. And for what ever." he said with a wink.

He chuckled as Marinette gasped, blushing lightly. "OK will you cut out the whole high and mighty knight act. And what's with calling me a princess."

"Of course you are a princess. Kind, fair and beautiful." He was flirting with her. He was outright shamelessly flirting with her and he loved it.

The bluenette blushed a little but still kept a straight face and raised a brow. "Oh yeah and what makes you a knight."

He put a hand to his chest. "Many things really. I'm brave of course, heroic, and..." he took her hand and brought it to his lips surprising everyone at the table by kissing her knuckles. "And completely entranced by his princess." A smirk crossed his face. _'There's that look again!'_ he thought gleefully.

A loud shriek that was becoming unfortunately familiar resounded in their ears. They turned to the source to see Chloe marching towards them a look of pure rage and disgust evident on her face. Adrien's smirk fell. "Oh here we go."

Meanwhile, Nino and Alya stood in the sidelines as third wheel spectators to the whole exchange. They shared a glance, both thinking the same thing. What in the world had changed this two so drastically in the past 24 hours.

"And remember to do your homework, it's should be submitted before the end of the week." Miss Bustier said as she dismissed the class.

Marinette picked up her backpack and looked to her friend. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Alya answered as she slung her bag over her shoulder. They walked out of the class side by side. "So..." Alya begun. "Adrien was acting weird huh."

Marinette sighed, expecting this conversation ever since the redhead started dragging her to the blond's table in the first place. "Yeah I guess. He was acting a bit..."

"Flirtatious? Mysterious?" Alya smirked as she said the next word. "Cute?"

"Yeah... all that stuff." Marinette suddenly caught on to the conversation. She sighed. She had really walked into that one.

"So you think Adrien's cute huh." Alya's smirk turned into a full on grin.

"What?! No... I mean yes! I mean he's not bad looking but... I already like someone else." Alya's ears perked in curiosity at that.

"Oh... Someone I know?" She asked, her full reporter mode coming into play.

"Well yeah... I mean no!" Marinette struggled for words. She indeed liked someone else. A certain black cat in particular, but to say she had a crush on the cat themed hero of Paris would just seem like she was fan girling over him. Which was totally not true.

"He's Uh... a pen pal! Yeah a pen pal I've known since before I met Chloe."

Alya raised a brow. "Oh yeah. And what does this pen pal look like. Or have you never seen him before?"

Marinette began to sweat. "Of course I've seen him before. He has Uh... blond hair... green eyes." Marinette began to smile as she envisioned her partner in heroing. "He has the kindest smile. He's always going out of he's way to help me and... yeah." she blushed realising she had started babbling.

Alya placed a finger on her chin before shrugging. "OK I'll buy it for now. But you must tell me. How do you feel about Adrien. I mean he clearly has a thing for you." Alya said, smiling deviously.

Thankfully, Marinette's car pulled up at the front of the school at that exact moment. "Well as much as I would truly love to answer that question, my rides here so bye!!" Marinette made a break for her car and only escape.

"This isn't over Dupain-Cheng!" Alya called to her.

Marinette turned and laughed at her friend. "We'll see Césaire."

"OK dude spill." Nino turned to his friend once he was sure all of his other classmates were out of earshot.

Adrien sighed. He decided to try and postpone the conversation by playing dumb. "Whatever do you mean Nino?"

"Oh quit playing dumb. What was all that flirting and stuff with Marinette?" Nino crossed his arms as he looked at the blond.

"I don't know, it just came out. I don't regret it though." he smiled as he remembered her face while he was talking. "Totally worth it."

"Well what happened? Yesterday you were ignoring her, today, you're flirting and calling her princess and all that."

"Well I won't deny that I might be attracted to her. I mean who wouldn't be?!" Adrien stated as if the fact was obvious to everyone.

"So how exactly do you feel. Are we talking minor crush or falling in love." Nino asked, making a kissy face, with his hands clasped together by his cheek.

Adrien suddenly began to get uncomfortable. Once he noticed the school entrance at the end of the hall, he made a mad dash for it, Nino not far behind. He leaped over the stairs and landed at the bottom, quickly regaining balance and continuing his sprint.

Nino reached the entrance and watched him run towards his bakery home.

"You will answer me Agreste!" Nino shouted, shaking his hand in the air.

"You've gotta catch me first Lahiffe." he called back. Then he heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see a girl leaning against the doors.

"Having trouble there Nino. Would you believe that exact thing just happened to me." Alya said as she walked towards him.

Nino sighed then chuckled. "Why do I feel like we are gonna watch those two flirt with each other but never get together until it drives us crazy."

Alya smirked. "It doesn't have to be that way. Wanna play matchmaker?"

Nino returned the smirk. "Let's do it."

 **Author's Note: And that's a wrap folks. Was this good. Please tell me this was good. This is that first chapter of this story brought from my imagination and not copied from the show. Please review and tell me how you feel. It helps me write really. I don't know how to keep this interesting for you if you don't tell me how you feel. So just go down to that box down there, let out your feelings and gimme a review. It'll really help in the writing process. Next chapter will be out most likely before Friday, unless something slows me down in which case I'll inform you guys.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	7. Shoe On The Other Foot

**Author's Note: Oh no I'm late! I'm apawlogize for the delay. Got side tracked. Christmas means holiday cheer, but it also means stressful shopping and extra chores. But I'm here now and so is this chapter.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

"Aww come on, I don't bite." It was a common occurrence.

"Get away from me!" Something that had become a norm in the class.

"I don't think that's possible. Being away from you drives me purrsitivly crazy." The back and front banter/flirting between the class model and the class president.

"This is making me uncomfortable!" But the thing that had all the students present in the classroom watching in shock, was the reversed positions of the two.

That's right, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, class klutz, model, and fashion designing genius was flirting with class president Adrien Agreste.

"What's gotten into you Marinette?" Adrien asked as he desperately tried to maintain a comfortable distance from the bluenette.

"Don't you like me anymore? I thought I was your Princess?" The bluenette giggled at his deep blush. She smirked at his sheepish expression. 'All according to plan.'

 **Previous Day (Sunday)**

"I can't take it Alya!" Marinette paced her around large room. "His flirting... I don't know why but it just bugs me."

Alya smirked. "I know why." The bluenette turned to her in interest. "Because it's working. And you're afraid it'll tear you away from that pen pal of yours."

Marinette gasped. "It is so not working. Even if that goof appeared at my door now with a bouquet of flowers and a ring I still wouldn't fall."

"Oh don't give me that. We all see the way you blush whenever he flirts. And the way you sigh sometimes while staring at the back of his head during leactures."

"I sigh in detest. It's not like I don't like him or anything, but he's just a flirt." Alya giggled at that. "What?"

"Adrien Agreste, a flirt. That is something I thought I would never hear." Marinette raised a brow. "Despite how he acts with you, he used to be so shy around girls. I remember before my first day at the school, I meet Nino and Adrien hanging out in the park. I tried to chat with them about the school to know what it's like before I joined. Adrien could barely string out a coherent sentence." She giggled at the memory. "He ended up running off in embarrassment and Nino told me that's how he is around girls."

"But he is so extremely flirty with me. He doesn't seem to hold back."

"Well if he is such a flirt, explain this. Do you see him flirting with Chloe."

"Of course not, she hates his guts."

"Or Mylene."

"Mylene is taken, everyone knows that."

"Or me."

"Well... Uh..."

"Exactly girl. He only flirts with you! Why. He is head over heels for you. And don't give me that nonsense of a pen pal. I know you like him but, keep in mind that there is someone suitable right infront of you."

"I..." How could she tell Alya that it wasn't a simple pen pal. It was someone she sees daily. Their nightly patrols and almost daily battles. She sighed. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I need to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I was supposed to be home half and hour ago. See you in school." With that, she stood and walked out of the room.

"Bye Alya." she flipped down on the bed as her Kwami flew out of her hidden position. "What should I do Tikki? I know Adrien has a thing for me, but I'm in love with Chat."

"What is the harm of giving Adrien a try. He is someone you know very well, and he clearly likes you. Chat is just half of a full picture. Wouldn't it be better to go for someone you know full than to risk with someone you only see halfway? Why don't give Adrien a try and if it doesn't work out, you can always go back to fawning over Chat."

"Or... instead of risking a broken heart and ruining my friendship with Adrien, I can try and make him not like me anymore!"

Tikki simply looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Um... Marinette I don't think it will be..."

"Don't worry Tikki, It'll all work out. But the question is how to do it." She began to brainstorm. "Alya said that he used to be shy around girls. Well he should still be. What if I just bring back that shyness, by actually returning his advances. That way be might get so uncomfortable with me, that he will not find me attractive anymore!"

"Marinette, that is a terrible idea."

"Don't worry Tikki, I'm sure it'll all work out. By tomorrow evening, Adrien will be so put off by me that he will totally forget about flirting with me!" She jumped in glee.

Tikki slapped a paw to her face. She was seriously beginning to think that she had received the most oblivious Miraculous Wilder in Ladybug history.

Marinette stepped out of her car and bid farewell to Gorrila and Nathalie. "Hey girl."

She turned and smiled at Alya. "Hey Alya."

Alya jabbed her in the gut. "So, did you give what I told you yesterday to thought?"

She smiled mischievously. "Oh I gave it a lot of thought alright." She began rubbing her hands together while giggling menacingly.

"Uh girl, what's that about." Alya asked pointing at her.

"Oh nothing to worry about, let's get to class."

Marinette and Alya entered the class. "Hey guys." They heard Nino call from his seat. They saw Adrien look up from whatever he was writing before smiling at them.

"Hey Alya." he greeted before turning to Marinette with what he hoped was a charming smile. "Morning Princess."

Everyone prepared themselves for the usual response. The fairly loud groan, then a good scolding.

"Good morning cutie, hope you slept well, with dreams of me." The whole class froze. It took about five seconds for everyone to reset. Adrien fell from his seat in shock.

Marinette felt an utter feeling of embarrassment. Had she over done it, she had never really tried to flirt before. That literally felt like the most out of character thing she had ever said in her life.

"What... what?" Adrien asked, mouth agape.

Marinette smirked. He was blushing, hard. Maybe this would turn out to be fun. She tightened her grip on her bag and continued her way to her seat. She turned and saw Alya still practically frozen to the spot. With a sigh, she dragged her to her seat. "Was it really that surprising?" she asked no one in particular as she noticed the rest of the class with similar expressions.

Lunch time. The break between periods, time scheduled for eating and other recreational activities before class resumed once more.

Marinette stretched as she relaxed on the bench outside. "I wonder where Alya went off to." Her friend was no where to be seen.

"I've lost my partner too Princess." The bluenette yelped and jumped in fright.

"Adrien! Would you please stop doing that." He only smirked at her.

"Oh you know you love me." Marinette's eye twitched. There it was again. His 'I'm so cool'smirk and that annoying glint in his eyes. He was just so full of himself. Time to resume work.

"Yes." She smiled cutely at him. "Yes I do." She stood and sat down infront of him. "Why don't you have a seat. We can eat lunch together and maybe have a little fun." She really hoped she wasn't blushing. It was taking all her power to not cover her face in embarrassment. But it was all worth it when she saw the smirk drop from his face.

"Um... sure." He sat down beside her with his bag of treats on his lap. _'Keep it together Agreste.'_ He heard a voice that suspiciously sounded like Nino in his head. _'This is what you wanted right?! For her to return your feelings. This is no time for you to get sappy know me. Now get out there and show me what you're made of.'_ With a deep breath, he forced his smile back onto his face.

"So Princess, what's with the sudden change of pace? Finally acknowledging this humble knight.

She leaned in towards him, placing a palm on his chest and tracing circles. He tensed up. He took another deep breath and relaxed. "Well you can say that. Can't a princess reward her knight for all he's done for her." Suddenly her voice turned low and deep. "Maybe your princess can give you a better reward when we are more private."

He tensed up again. The Nino voice returned. _'Don't do it soldier.'_ The bell rang. _'Stand your ground!'_ He stood, practically throwing her off. "Well maybe some other time, I'll see you in class bye!" He rushed out before dashing off, his lunch box completely forgotten.

Marinette released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She giggled. "He's cute when his flustered." Suddenly a shadow washed over her.

"I knew it." She turned around slowly, and saw Alya smiling at her deviously looking at her like a lion looking at a wounded prey.

She prepared to run for it only to be grabbed by the waist. She sighed and shut her ears preparing for the piercing scream to reach her ears.

"What was that dude?!" Nino asked as he caught up to the blond.

"You were watching?!" He placed his hands on his face. "It was so embarrassing."

"But why did you run off? You flirt with her everyday, what's the deal with her returning the favour?"

"I don't know Nino. I mean I can handle dishing it out, but the way she's flirting with me, it's just... so..."

Nino smirked. "Hot?"

He turned to Nino, his face practically burning at this point. "I hate you."

"I love you too buddy."

"That will be all for today class." Miss Bustier an announced as she packed up her documents. "See you all tomorrow." she walked out of the classroom.

"So are we still up for tonight." Nino asked as he turned to his friend.

"Sorry dude, I'll be busy. I've got some important... work to do." He looked towards his bag. _'It's gonna take a lot of cheese, but I'll have to patrol tonight and see if there are any Akumas that could be cause Marinette's mood change.'_

"Oh... can I join you?" He sighed. Speak of the devil.

"Eh... as much as I would love that, I wouldn't want my princess to be deprived of her beauty sleep."

She stood from her seat and sat beside him. "Come on, I promise I won't be a bother."

Adrien squirmed away. This was starting to become weird. "I prefer to be alone."

She scooted closer and he moved away. "Come on, I don't bite."

Now he was 100% sure that this was the cause of an Akuma. "Get away from me!" And who knew whether it was communicable.

"I don't think that's possible. Being away from you drives me purrsitivly crazy." She moved closer again. He tried to back away, but he was at the edge of his seat, where Nino was supposed to be. He looked above him to see Nino and Alya recording the whole exchange.

"This is making me uncomfortable!" He was hoping, praying that something, anything would happen. This wasn't the Marinette he fell in love with. He couldn't betray her by taking advantage of her probably Akuma influenced state.

"What's gotten into you Marinette?" Adrien asked as he desperately tried to maintain a comfortable distance from the bluenette.

"Don't you like me anymore? I thought I was your Princess?" he blushed deeply.

"I... I..." he couldn't speak, he was stunned. He found her current attitude, Her flirtatiousness, he boldness, everything about her at this exact moment, extremely breath taking. He watched her half lidded eyes close as her lips puckered.

 _'Oh crap, oh crap.'_ He looked around the classroom, even Chloe looked stunned. The only people other than them that were making movements at all were the snickering duo behind him. It was as if everyone was actively watching them like a movie, wondering what would happen next.

He stopped squirming. This is what he wanted, what he hoped for. Why was he being so flustered? He did this to her all the time, though not to this length, he can't get all shy just because the shoe was on the other foot. He was past that.

With a wavering resolve, he leaned in too, closing his eyes. He prepared himself for what would follow. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see her stating at him, shocked. He stared back, confused.

"I... I..." She hurriedly grabbed her bag and dashed out of the class. "I've gotta go."

"Marinette wait!"

She practically dived into her waiting car and shut the door, before folding her knees on the chair. She would get scolded for that later, but she didn't care. "This is not happening, this can not be happening. This will not happen!"

"What is it Marinette?" She heard Tikki call out to her.

"In class, I was really about to kiss him. I forgot about the plan, I forgot about my mission, I was really going to kiss him!" she whispered, hoping that Gorrila wouldn't hear her.

"What's so bad about that Marinette?"

"What about Chat?" she asked.

She swore she heard Tikki groan. "Look Marinette, why don't you talk to Chat, actually ask him if he is attracted to you? If he says yes, then you can pursue him. If he says no, then you can give Adrien a chance."

"But we don't have Patrol till Friday. Oh no, this was a bad idea. You were right Tikki, this was a mistake. Now I don't even know how I feel."

"Well just think Marinette, think about Adrien and try to understand how you feel."

She closed her eyes, and thought of the blond. The flirty class president. She thought of his mischievous yet kind smile. The way his eyes lit up everytime she exchanged words with him. The way he always tried to use lame but slightly laughable jokes to make her day. A smile graced her face as she thought of the many times he had sacrificed his various pastries to her or tried to share with her.

She opened her eyes with a gasp. Then a groan. "I'm falling for Adrien Agreste."

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas all. Hope you're having a splendid Christmas. This chapter was brought out in a bit of a rush. I just had to update on Christmas. Expect a Christmas themed chapter anytime now. It might even be today.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	8. Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note: I'm feeling a little sick, so I'm sorry if this doesn't look too good. As promised, a Christmas themed chapter. Truth be told, I was gonna post this anyway, but I just re-wrote it with a Christmas theme.**

 **Enjoy the Fic.**

"They still aren't home." Marinette asked her parent's personal assistant.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but they are busy. Your father is at a very important meeting with business sponsors and your mother is supervising the preparations for a fashion show to be hosted in her home town in China."

Marinette sighed, a familiar sadness overwhelming her. "I understand, I just wish they were here to atleast spend the holidays with me."

"Marinette, your parents love you as much as any parent can. They are just very busy people. They have to sacrifice things like these to make life better for you. Please understand. They did send me home to give you a gift though. And also a gift from one of your friends."

Marinette took the package and began to ascend the stairs. "Thank you Nathalie, Merry Christmas, to both of you." She sent them a smile that she hoped wasn't was sad as she felt.

She crashed into her bed and opened her present. A new sketch book and a box of multicolored pens. She put it aside with her older sketch book read the card inside.

 _To Marinette, our future fashion star!_

 _Mom and Dad._

"Cheer up Marinette, you know your parents love you." Tikki flew out from her hiding place. "They make sure to show it anytime they are at home."

"I know, I just wish..." She sighed. "I just wish they were home more often, especially on important holidays like these."

"I'm sure they'll make up for it when they come back."

She flashed Tikki a sad smile. "Yeah Tikki, but do you mind. I need to have some fresh air."

"Of course."

Marinette smiled appreciatively and pushed her hair back to reveal her Miraculous. "Tikki, Spots on!"

"Get it dad?!" Adrien asked his father as he placed the washed plates on the counter. " _Cat_ tastic. I'm thinking maybe that can be my new thing, puns!"

Gabriel sighed. "Keep working on it."

"Oh you love it. Night dad."

"Good night Adrien."

He walked to his room as Plagg zoomed out of his pocket. "Oh Adrien." He moaned as he pat his tiny plump belly. "Why have you never brought me any of those cheese cakes, they really hit the spot."

Adrien sighed. "I guess it's better than that awful stinky camembert."

He suddenly felt a light but slightly stinging tap to his cheek. He turned to see Plagg fuming and raised a brow. "Did you slap me?"

Plagg simply growled. "Never insult the beauty that is camembert."

"Whatever." He chuckled as he closed the trapdoor to his room.

Suddenly with his pheriperal vision, he caught a red blur zoom by his window.

"Was that?" he ran to it and peeked outside, and could faintly make out her shape leaping over a building before going out of sight.

"Ladybug? Doesn't she have a place to be right now. It's Christmas, it's not patrol time."

He turned to see Plagg had already rested on the mini bed he had crafted for him.

"Plagg I've gotta go see her. Why would she be out on a snowy night like this?"

"Come on kid, don't you sleep. I'm tired, you can talk to her tomorrow."

"I'll bring you more cheese cake."

Plagg's eyes darted open as Adrien smirked. "Damn you kid."

After another 10 second argument, Chat Noir was leaping over building in the direction he though she went. After a while he stopped and began to scope the area. "I thought I saw her."

"Maybe you're just being paranoid and denying yourself sleep. Now get back home, the bakery would probably be full tomorrow." A voice that sounded suspiciously like Plagg spoke in his head.

"No I swear I... wait did you hear that?" He paused as he heard quiet sobbing from below him.

He carefully crept over to the edge of the building he was on. There was his target sitting on the edge of a lower building with her knees folded and her head low.

"Why am I here." He heard her ask herself. "Chat Noir is probably at home spending time with family. And here's Ladybug crying on a roof top for all of Paris to see. I'll be surprised if this isn't on the Ladyblog tomorrow."

Chat Noir looked at her with concern. She was crying. He couldn't just stand by while his partner wallowed in self pity. He jumped down behind her as quietly as possible and tried to stand in a cool pose. "What's up Wonderbug? Why you put here all by your lonesome."

She practically jumped off the roof before miraculously falling back onto the ledge. She turned around shocked at his sudden arrival. "Ch-Chat Noir. What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"I asked first."

"Fair point. I was just having a late night stroll when I saw my favorite bug perched here and I decided to pay a visit." He decided to leave out the part of her crying. She seemed to be embarrassed about it. "Your turn."

"Oh Uh... The same thing. Just swinging about and decided to take a break."

He smiled. "So why you out so late, got no one to be with this festive day."

Her forced smile turned to a deep frown. "No actually. My parents aren't in town right now so I guess I just wanted to get a bit of air."

"Your parents aren't home on Christmas? That's a bit lonely isn't it." She seemed to start tearing up again but still forced a smile.

"I'm used to it. They weren't around last year either. So it's pretty much how I spend my holidays."

Chat sat beside her and stared with wide eyes. "That's not how Christmas is supposed to be spent! It's supposed to be with family and friends and relatives that you never met."

"That's just my life for you Chat. Don't get me wrong, I know my parents love me. But... I just wish they would be around more you know." She was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug but her partner.

"Don't worry. Now that we're partners, if your ever alone, just give me a call, I'm always available." He could feel her shivering. He looked down and saw tears leaking down her eyes again.

"Th-Thanks Chat." She lazily pulled her arms around him and they stayed there for a few moments.

Suddenly lights in rooms began to go out. "Huh LB, I think that's our que to leave. It's getting late."

"Oh." She moved away from him and rubbed her tear stained eyes. "Thanks Chat, I really needed this." He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"No p LB, That's what friends are for." She smiled wider. He gave her a two fingered salute and turned to leave.

"Wait." She grabbed his forearm. He turned to her and she had her head. "Thanks for tonight." She said suddenly as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his left cheek.

She suddenly pulled away and ran off the roof, using her yo-yo to swing to the next building. He smiled gleefully as he put his hand on the spot.

Suddenly his ring beeped. "What?" He looked down at the object. "I didn't use my powers?"

He jumped down the building to the alley below where his transformation dropped. His little black partner fell onto his open palm, seemingly panting tiredly.

"Plagg what's wrong."

"Too cold. The cold is running down my energy too fast. I need food if you want to transform again."

"We didn't have this problem when we were fighting Stormy Weather."

"You've been out too long. You were cuddling with that bug for almost an hour."

"OK then Plagg hang tight." He put the Kwami in his jacket pocket andand ran into the street. Coincidentally, the building he had just resided on was a 24 hour pastry shop that was still open even this Christmas.

"Perfect." He moved to open the door, only for another hand to grab it before him. He followed the hand to a face and smiled upon seeing who it was. "Well well well Princess. What are you doing out this late at night."

Marinette stared at him wide eyed. "Adrien. I can ask you the same thing."

"Fair point." They both felt a feeling of Déjà vu.

"Oh well I'm just picking up pastry supplies for my dad's bakery."

Marinette raised a brow. "This late at night?"

He rubbed the crook of his neck with a sheepish smile. "I was actually supposed to do it yesterday." He lied through his teeth but it seemed believable.

"Hmm OK I'll buy it."

"Your turn. What's a Princess like you doing way out from your castle." He looked around. "Without your bodyguard.

"Hey can't a girl go out to get some fresh air? Besides my parents aren't home right now so..."

This was getting ridiculous. "Your parents aren't home either?!" He grabbed her shoulders in shock.

"Either... what do you mean? Isn't your dad at home."

He realised what he was doing and released her. "Oh no Uh... a friend of mine told me her parents weren't home either and it's so weird that they wouldn't be at home this season."

"Oh Uh... I'm sure they'll be back soon." A little sneeze came from her purse. She pretended to sneeze to cover it up. "Well I need some treats to get energy to go home and found this place."

They both went in and both what they needed. As they walked out of the shop, they noticed a mistletoe over the door.

"Really?" Marinette asked exasperated as she turned to glare at the guy on the register. He simply shrugged in indifference.

"So Princess, how about a little Christmas present." He puckered his lips only to be pushed back by her palm.

"I'm your dreams Pretty Boy." She began to walk out of the shop before sighing. "But maybe I can give you a treat. I did promise after all."

She quickly turned and gave him a peck on his right cheek before walking out leaving him dumbfounded. "Merry Christmas Adrien."

Adrien stood shocked, resisting all urge to jump with joy. "Oh screw it."

As Ladybug swung over the pastry, she saw a blond boy dancing down the sidewalk singing about how awesome Christmas was.

 **Author's Note : There it is. As promised. Sorry for being a little late. I'll be back soon with the next update.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


	9. What You Think Of Me

**Author's Note: Hey there readers of fan fiction. This is super late, I know, and it's totally my fault. I was lazy and a bit forgetful. But what finally got me back on track was when knew of my favorite authors just posted the 100th chapter of his fanfics. It really made me realize how lazy I was being and got me to pick up the old pen and paper and keyboard again! Anyhow, enough of me being boring, onward to the fun stuff.**

 **Enjoy the fic.**

"Today is the day Mari." Tikki exclaimed as she floated around the bluenette's head.

"Quiet down Tikki, you don't know when anyone might just pop in."

She was in her class room, having just come back from lunch. No one else was in the class yet, and Tikki had decided to use this moment to remind her of her quest for the day. Finally ask Chat Noir if he has feeling for her or not.

It was only a few days ago when she discovered she had started falling for her shy but flirty class mate. At the time it had been a rather shocking discovery. The next day she could barely look him in the eye without blushing and a few times she had caught herself about to stutter, but once he let out one of his annoying puns, it was back to normal.

Now it was Friday. By night time she would be jumping over roof tops with her cat themed partner. Surprisingly there had been no Akuma attacks this week, meaning that she had not seen her partner for days... also meaning that she had more time to worry over the impending meeting.

"Sorry." The Kwami spoke in a quieter voice. "So anyway, are you still nervous?"

"A little." She had reviewed and planned everything she could, taking in every detail possible, but that didn't stop her nerves from spiking anytime she thought of it. Especially that chilling fear of rejection that relentlessly plagued her mind.

"Relax Marinette." Tikki spoke in a relaxing tone and placed a tiny hand on her head. Marinette sent her a smile of appreciation.

Suddenly the door burst open and Tikki quickly hid herself as her class mates made their way back to their seats.

"There you are. You practically vanished for the whole of lunch, where were you?" Alya screeched.

Marinette sent her friend a sheepish look. "Sorry Alya, I was... Uh... busy studying in the library."

Alya seemed to analyze her for a second before sighing. "Alright, but atleast give me a heads up next time."

"No kidding." Nino spoke up infront of them. "Poor Adrien here was on the verge of a heart attack."

"Really?" Marinette found the thought to be rather charming that he would be so worried about her.

"Yeah princess. The thought of you gone is _purr_ ly _cat_ astrophic."

And there it was. "You will never change Pretty boy."

"Oh you know you love me." He sent her a wink before turning around right as Ms. Mendeleiev walked into the classroom.

"Nathaniel, what are you drawing?" Marinette perked up as Ms. Mendeleiev shouted over the class.

She turned to Nathaniel who looked to be just coming out of a dream. "Wha... wha?"

"And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science."

Nathaniel set his gaze on his desk in embarrassment. "I'm sorry..."

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!"

With a sigh, Nathaniel gathered his things and slowly walked towards the door. On his way out, he tripped on Mylene's bag and drops his sketchbook.

Before he can reach for it, Chloe snatches it and begins to laugh upon seeing what is drawn on it.

"Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!"

Marinette perked up at the mention of her name.

"He's totally crushing on you Mari!"

All she could do was gawk at the situation. 'Nathaniel likes me?' Though her response was more like... "Uhhhhh."

Nathaniel began hastily trying to grab his sketchbook but Chloe held it out of reach. "Gimme that!"

Chloe continued to laugh. "The one girl you crush on is the one you will never get."

Marinette wanted to interject to atleast save Nathaniel the humiliation, but before she could do anything, Ms. Mendeleiev interrupted.

"Enough. Nathaniel go." Nathaniel stopped, and with a sigh, continued out of the class.

Ms. Mendeleiev took a breath before facing the class. "Alright, it's time to choose groups for the particle physics presentation." She picked up a piece of paper from the stacked paper on her desk. "The first group will be Adrien, Marinette and Alya."

Adrien turned on his seat and gave her a smug smile. "Looks like were working together partner."

"I'm here to!" Alya jumped in and they all laughed.

Nino sat aside pouting. "Aw man, I wonder who I'll be paired up with."

"The next will be Nino, Chloe and Sabrina."

A collection of groans filled the classroom.

"Uh, Miss, can't you add him to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own."

"This is a group presentation, not pairs. Deal with it."

Nino turned to Adrien, a pleading look in his eye. "Do you mind..."

"Before you finish that sentence, let me ask you something. Would it be preferable to work with her for a weekend and get it over with or hear me complain about working with her for a weekend for the next two months?" Adrien sent him a smug grin.

Nino immediately sighed, before turning around to the front of the classroom.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. "So that will be all for today class, see you next week."

Adrien turned to face Marinette and Alya. "So how's this gonna go?" He asked referring to the project.

Marinette piped up "Well I think it would be better if you came to my house to talk. My parents are more likely to agree."

"Ohhhh, finally, I get to see your house... I mean I've seen the house, but I've never been inside. We could have a girls day." Adrien coughed loudly. "Oh yeah... with you too..."

"You might still get that girls day. I have to help my dad with some stuff at the bakery so I won't be able to come today."

Marinette felt a twinge of disappointment. "Oh... well OK, will you be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be free tomorrow. Sorry to have to ditch you, but I promised dad."

"Don't worry about it Pretty boy, but you better make it up somehow."

"I plan to." Adrien said with a smirk.

"I'll be waiting." Marinette said with an identical smirk. They suddenly realised their proximity to each other and backed away.

"Uh... yeah. I'll be getting to class now."

"Yeah... me too."

Adrien gathered his things and left the class. Marinette watched as he left, before releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She suddenly felt a shiver down her spine and turned to see Alya watching her with that predatory look again.

Marinette sighed, and covered her ears from the familiar attack, before Alya let out a high pitched fan girlish scream.

The school day had finally come to an end. As Adrien walked out the school doors, he heard a scream for help.

"Ahh... my hair!" He ducked back into the school and peeked out to see a giant hair dryer chasing Chloe around the school yard.

He opens his vest jacket and Plagg floats out. "Plagg, Claws out!" The transformation washed over him and in a second he was replaced by Chat Noir.

He bounded into the scene and just as Ladybug lands on the hairdryer. She turns to Chloe. "Run and hide!"

Chloe does not hesitate to comply, as Chat Noir springs into the scene. The situation was priceless in his opinion and he couldn't resist. "I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation."

"More action, less puns." Ladybug shouted as she wrapped her yo-yo around the hairdryer. Chat Noir jumped and tried to use his staff to hit the giant machine, but it quickly dodged before getting slammed into the wall by Ladybug and vaporizing.

He noticed the Akuma standing on the roof. "Well that guy is pretty sketchy." He said to draw her attention to him as they both leaped toward him.

As they landed, he suddenly drew a wall infront of them. They slammed into it and the Akuma used it as an opportunity to escape.

"Where'd he go?" Ladybug asked as she scanned the area.

"I don't know but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." A small groan sounded beside him.

Ladybug suddenly yelped before covering her mouth. "Sorry, force of habit." She then fixed him with a confused gaze. "What's with all the puns today anyway?"

Maybe he overdid it with the puns. He usually doesn't show this side as much to her. "I'm just in a good mood I guess."

"Well, let's go check on Chloe. That Akuma seemed to target her specifically."

"I think that crazy hairdryer proved that point." Another groan.

Chat laughed as Ladybug yelped again. "That wasn't an accidental pun."

"That Akuma seemed to target you specifically Chloe, do you know why?" Ladybug asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. Everyone absolutely adores me."

"Yeah, because you're so adorable." Chat Noir said behind her with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Chloe squealed. "Did you hear that Ladybug, Chat Noir said I'm adorable, we need a selfie."

She grabbed them both and pulled out her phone, taking a picture.

Chat Noir pulled away with a shiver. "That was unpleasant."

"Well I look great of course, and Ladybug is fabulous as usual, but Chat Noir totally ruined the whole picture."

She ran to him and took another picture. He pushed her away. "Sorry, I'm a bit camera shy."

Ladybug came towards him. "All she wants is a picture Chat, it can't be that bad." He looked to the table and picked up the drawing.

It seemed like the drawing that Nathaniel had been drawing in class. It was of him and Marinette hugging, but it had clearly been altered. Nathaniel had a mustache, and Marinette had a speech bubble over her head saying. "I'm too good for you."

Chat Noir groaned. "Seriously, I'm out." He extended his staff and began walking to the balcony.

"What, Chat where are you off to." Ladybug asked as she followed him.

"Anywhere but here. You can stay if you want, but I've got better things to do." He jumped off the balcony and extended his staff to the next building.

Ladybug watched him go with a look of worry. "What's up with you kitty."

She turned to see Chloe looking at her with curiosity. "Um... so Ladybug, you wouldn't happen to know how to do a physics project?"

Ladybug stiffened. "Oh no, the physics presentation. Alya will be at my house any minute!"

"What was that?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, I would love to but, I've got some other super hero stuff to take care of. Bug out." She threw her yo-yo randomly and jumped off the balcony, just as Chloe squealed behind her.

"Ladybug text me OK?!"

Chat Noir swung in threw the window and transformed back to Adrien who threw his jacket to the ground.

Plagg flew out rubbing his head. "Uh, ouch!"

Adrien turned with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Plagg, that girl just pulls my whiskers."

"Calm down kid. Ladybug is taking care of her so you can relax. Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have some..." before he finished the sentence, Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of cheese and threw it at him.

Plagg flew up and caught it in his mouth, before floating down and letting out a content sigh. "That's the stuff... Just relax, maybe do some homework."

"Adrien, are you home yet?" he heard his dad call from below.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot I was helping him today." he yelled back. "Yeah dad, I'll be right down!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a hard days work, Adrien crawled into his room a little exhausted. "Helping out is hard work." he said out loud to himself.

"You said it!" his annoying partner settled himself on his head and patted his belly.

"What are you talking about? All you did was sit there while I fed you crumbs."

"Well digesting those crumbs is hard work you know." the Kwami suddenly stopped and raised a paw just as Adrien prepared to reply. "Ladybug's calling."

"What? How do you know." the Kwami gave him a look and he knew better than to argue. He raised his miraculous and after his trademark call Adrien Agreste was replaced by Chat Noir. Almost immediately, his bow staff vibrated on his waist. He took it and activated it's digital feature. Ladybug answered at the other end of the screen.

 _"Oh you decided to answer. I thought for sure you would hang up."_ Ladybug's voice came from the other end.

Chat Noir winced. "Look, Ladybug, sorry for ditching you back there, I was just..."

 _"No problem Kitty. I'm just calling to tell you about Evillustrator's new target. A girl named Marinette."_ Chat Noir's eyes widened. A picture of the bluenette popped up on the screen. _"Really cute isn't she_ _. The Evillustrator is in love with her, and has promised to leave Chloe alone if she comes to her birthday party. Your job is to guard her and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. And while he's distracted, I want you to take him down."_

Chat Noir shook out of his stupor. "Uh... yeah. Will you be making an appearance Crazybug?"

 _"Unfortunately no, I'm going on a um... secret mission._ She sounded a little unsure, but Chat Noir knew better than to ask questions. _"I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone."_

"Oh please, I can do this with an eye closed and a paw behind my back." he heard a giggle and a sigh from the other end. "Alright Kitty, good luck. Bug out."

Chat Noir ended the call and walked to his window. "Marinette, what have you gotten yourself into?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock came from her window. She turned to see a smiling cat themed hero waving at her. Her breath hitched.

She shakily walked to the window and opened it. She let out her best smile.

"Well hello there pri... Uh... citizen." He said that last part a bit too weirdly but she let it slide. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Chat Noir."

"I know, you save the city like everyday and stuff. What are you doing here?"

"Well..." he leaned on the wall. "That birthday boy's date of your's is a bad idea. But don't worry." He took her hand and Marinette felt a shiver. "You'll be safe with me."

"That puts my mind at ease." she pretended to look around in mock confusion. "Where's Ladybug. Aren't you two a duo?"

"She has something else to take care of. Tonight, you're my Ladybug" He spoke in a cheerful tone, but something about that sounded flirty.

She found herself blushing. Her brain thought it, but her mouth refused to speak. Finally she said. "Y... yeah... Uh t-t-hat's great. do I what do? I mean Uh... what do I do?" She spoke with a stutter that surprised her.

From the look on Chat Noir's face, it surprised him too. Suddenly a smile spread through his face. "Just keep that pencil away from it little lady. I'll do the rest." He gave her a salute before back flipping of the scene.

Marinette watched until he totally disappeared from view before her smile dropped and she slightly pulled at her hair. "What the heck was that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be honest, for an evil Akuma, he did a pretty descent job on this setting. He even drew a moon just to give the place a romantic glow. Though he still couldn't be happy about watching the love of his life on a date with someone else. His eyes shrank into slit's as he watched them scoot closer together.

Speaking of Marinette, he still couldn't get that conversation out of his mind. She seemed so shy as they talked. Of course she was like that too when they first met, but still. The thing that got to him most was her stuttering. Marinette never stuttered as much as he knew. She was always so witty and confident. It was a shock to see her suddenly lose her words, but it was a pleasure to watch. Not to mention the small pride that filled him at the fact that he caused it.

His cat ears perked as his name was called. Suddenly his instincts caused him to reach out and grab something small. He looked to the object see a pen. His mind begins to catch up to the events as he hears The Evillustrator shouting.

He extends his staff and drops between Marinette and Evillustrator. "I actually thought you liked me, but you're just like Chloe. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on."

Before Marinette can respond, Evillustrator kicks the extended staff which hits the pencil from Chat Noir's hand into the air. He jumps and grabs it then draws a box quickly before Chat Noir or Marinette can escape. "And I take back my promise. Chloe is gonna get a lesson that she will never forget." Before he leaves, he draws a hole on the floor of the boat causing it to sink.

"We've been penned in... Literally!" Chat Noir begins hitting the side of the box in an attempt to break it.

"Chat Noir, wait, your staff like this, and extend it." She grabs his hand and points the staff to the ground.

"Great thinking!" He pulls her close causing her to blush, and extends the staff.

They are lifted and land safely on the bridge above. He realeses her. "I've gotta go. Akuma to take care of." They stood there neither leaving or speaking.

"Uh... y-yeah, you're a busy guy... T... tha... thanks for the help." Chat Noir sends her that smile again.

"No problem Mari." He extends his staff, pushing himself onto the nearest roof and dashing away.

Marinette just stares at where he just stood with a deep sigh. "Mari?" Tikki zoomed into her face. "Akuma."

The bluenette blinks twice, before responding. "Uh... yeah... yeah. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A quick battle in Chloe's room and a Lucky Charms later. The Evillustrator was defeated, the Akumas purified, and all was back to nornormal in Paris once again. Marinette sat comfortingly in her bed reading the latest Ladyblog post, when a rap of knocks came from her window.

She walked to the window and pulled back the curtain, only to jump back in startled surprise to see Chat Noir waving on the other side. She turned around thankful to see that Tikki had women up and gone to hide.

She turned back to him to see him pointing a finger at the lock. She stood and shakily unlocked the glass door.

She pulled it open and Chat Noir bowed. "May I enter?"

"Of... of course. You did save my life."

Chat Noir smiled, and walked in. "Nice place you got here. Didn't have time to appreciate it last time."

"Th... thanks."

Chat turned to her, a look of concern replacing the ever present smile. "I'm just here to make sure you're alright. It's not everyday that a civilian gets to play superhero."

"I'm OK. I didn't get hurt or anything so..." Marinette said with a smile.

"Well that's good then." A silence filled the room. "Uh... well just wanted to check up on you. Good night Marinette."

"Wait..." Chat Noir turned back to her expectantly.

"Uh... you can't just leave. Atleast let me give you a little reward for saving my life. Maybe we can chat a bit or..." She stopped when she heard Chat chuckle.

"Trust me, I wish I could but... If Ladybug found out I was here longer than necessary, she'll probably skin my alive." Chat seemed to shudder at the thought.

 _'Oh trust me, she really wouldn't.'_ Marinette held in her sad sigh. ' _Today was supposed to be the day I finally ask him. Maybe I still can... maybe...'_ before she could finish that thought her mouth moved on its own. "How do you feel about Ladybug?!" she quickly placed her palm over her mouth. Chat, who had once again turned to leave, looked back at her, surprised at the sudden question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... my friend does run a whole website dedicated to Ladybug. She would kill me if she found out I hung out with you all day and didn't get any 'juice info' for her."

"Fair point." He already knew how Alya could get, so he would atleast help her this much. What Ladybug didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Well... how I feel about Ladybug." He paused to think. "Well Ladybug is my partner and a good friend. She's someone I can readily trust my life with. We make an awesome team and I would do anything for her. Taking down these Akumas is made so much easier with someone like her by my side... she is literally the most amazing..." Marinette's heart was swelling with each word, until Chat suddenly began to chuckle loudly. "...and the most crazy individual I have ever met. She charges into situations head first, with no concern for her health what so ever! I mean she jumped into the open mouth of a freaking dinosaur! There's a reason I call her Crazybug. She earned that name."

Marinette smiled. Though the last part was a bit uncalled for, the rest of the speech made her swell with joy. She never knew Chat held see in such high regards. But her mouth began moving again. "But... do you have any... feelings for her?"

Marinette was surprised by the loud laugh that followed the question. She felt a bit hurt and confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh... sorry, it's just... me and Ladybug." his laughing reduced. "There is no way that would work." Marinette looked to the ground in pain as her fears began lining up before her. "I mean, she probably barely notices me." That made her to perk up a bit.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean Ladybug is awesome and all, but we barely ever talk. It's always work and no play with her. We take down the Akuma, fist bump and then she disappears before I can even utter a word. I mean, of course I would love to get to know my partner better, but even when we meet up after an Akuma attack for patrols, we split up and barely talk. I'm sure she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well... what if she's just shy. What if she actually likes you but is too scared to say it." the pained laugh that followed took her off guard.

"The charismatic hero of Paris, is anything but shy. I've come to terms with it. It's all business with her, and I'm cool with that. Maybe someday we can become better friends, but for now..."

Marinette stood shocked. It's not that he hadn't noticed her, it was she who hadn't given him any time to notice her. And even with all that he talked about her like she was the most important thing in the world. This lovable cat held her on a high pedestal she didn't even deserve Things had to change... a lot of things.

"Well, I think I've spent enough time. I better get home. I have some important things to take care of tomorrow." He put his foot on the window ledge, preparing to lunch himself. "Good night Marinette." He bid farewell before pushing himself out, using his staff to extend himself onto the roofs of Paris.

"Good night kitty." She closed her window and plunged on the bed. "Je t'aime."

 **Author's Note:** **Finally this is done. You guys would not believe how much I had to put into this. I literally wrote ten different chapters each with a totally different plot, before finally settling on this one. I have never had such a severe case of writer's block in my life. Well... anyway, tada! This chapter is finally out. It would have been out a long time ago, but after being inactive for so long it took me a long time to get back into the writing groove... not to mention my work didn't save for some reason so I had to write this chapter... three times! Luckily it was all worth it. The longest chapter I have ever written. Even though half of it is from the show, I'm still proud of my work.**

 **Expect the next chapter not so soon, but not too far from now. My update schedule is not really that tight since school isn't serious yet, but that doesn't mean I'm not busy. See you all when my brain starts working well again. If you have made it this far then atleast remember to review. It means a lot.**

 **Chipman27 out!**


End file.
